Um conto sobre mãos
by Nikari Potter
Summary: Depois de ver como Harry passou a tratar Gina, Rony além de sentir ciúmes da irmã percebe que precisa de um certo conselho sobre o que fazer depois da "mão boba".


Ela voltaria da casa dos pais naquele dia. Depois de tirá-los da Austrália e eles recuperarem a memória, pude pedi-la em namoro como sempre quis, e passamos um tempo juntos pela Londres trouxa. O pai dela era meio bravo, não gostava da idéia de eu dormir por lá, só que se conformou quando me ofereceu o quarto de hóspedes para me receber e eu não recusei. Era um na frente do quarto de Hermione.

Provando desconfiar de minhas intenções, ele deixava a porta entreaberta de noite. E Hermione ameaçou me estuporar se eu tentasse enganar o pai dela, então não havia muito o que fazer a não ser me dar por vencido e não tentar conversar com ela quando o casal ia dormir. Namorar, muito menos!

Passado uma semana, fui embora e ela ficou. Entendi a vontade dela, se separou deles por tempo demais.

E eu repassei isso a esperando no jardim de casa. Ela aparataria, gostava disso. Ainda não achava muita graça, apesar de garantir independência. Podia esquecer uma parte do corpo se não estivesse concentrado, mas melhorei bastante nos últimos treinos.

Ouvi um forte estalo e Hermione chegou. Linda e apressada para um abraço, como sempre.

- Ron! Como você está? – disse, e nem notei o tempo passar enquanto ela me abraçava forte.

- Agora, bem melhor do que antes.

Ela ficou vermelha, sinal de que gostou do que eu falei. Aquele livro dos gêmeos realmente serviu para muita coisa, mas nada como a experiência: já dizia aquilo naturalmente, sem planejar, porque sentia mesmo.

- Harry também continua aqui! E nós combinamos de nos encontrar no Caldeirão Furado. Não é uma Madame Rosmerta da vida, mas é legal para colocar a conversa em dia.

- Ele foi primeiro, com Gina?

- É – eu disse e esperava que o desgosto fosse visível. – Foram passear inocentemente, sabe?

- Você aceitou esse namoro duas vezes, não há mais motivo para ficar desse jeito, com esse ciúme tolo!

- É minha irmã, Hermione! Os dois sozinhos por ali, vai que fugiram para outro lugar.

- E daí? Você não tem nada a ver com isso. Você vai para onde quer comigo, então não pode reclamar. E não ouse abrir a boca para dizer que é diferente! Além do mais, vai se encontrar com eles logo e tirar sua grande cisma.

- Se você estivesse no meu lugar, ia entender.

- Devia pensar é no que a Gina passa por causa dessa sua mania de protegê-la do seu melhor amigo!

Era inútil discutir, apesar de eu querer continuar. Mas pelo o que conhecia de Hermione e da minha família, ainda demoraria para nós sairmos de casa.

Malas desfeitas e fofocas atualizadas depois, chegamos no Caldeirão Furado. E eu repararia no bar se outra coisa não tivesse chamado mais a minha atenção.

Podia dizer que queria morrer, mas eu queria era matar. O cara tem a minha consideração, amizade para a vida toda. E por isso mesmo não devia apalpar daquele jeito obsceno a minha irmãzinha!

Fiquei no balcão olhando, tamborilando os dedos sem perceber. Hermione parou a minha mão e me segurou, eu até me esqueci dela ali.

- O que falamos mais cedo, Ron? – ela pegou no meu braço, ameaçadora.

- Ele está com a mão na bunda dela, Mione! – murmurei, descontrolado. Não estava nos meus planos ser ouvido, porque a idéia era absurda, falar em voz alta era só mais um motivo para explodir o Harry em mil pedacinhos... – Ela tá no colo dele, muito confortável, achando graça nessa cena indecente!

- Não sei se você reparou, mas há outros casais por aqui – a raiva só me fez enxergar os dois na hora. Hermione tinha razão, para variar, estava perto do dia dos namorados e o movimento aumentou, óbvio.

- Dane-se, eles deviam saber se comportar em público pelo menos!

- Ron, volte aqui!

Hermione podia gritar a noite inteira. Eu precisava fazer aquilo. Cheguei perto dos dois quase marchando, afundando os pés no chão. Parei perto. Gina me reparou primeiro e se aborreceu.

- Está atrasado! Marcamos às 6, já são...

- Gina, espere um pouco.

Harry estava branco como cera. Ele sabia muito bem o que eu estava fazendo ali, provavelmente com uma cara de quem explodiria o bar inteiro se desse vontade. Ela saiu do colo dele, com aquela saia medíocre e pequena, e ele se levantou. Quando olhei para trás, Mione se juntou e ela, enquanto na sua querida educação, Gina mostrava o dedo do meio para mim. Eu e Harry fomos lá fora, à vista dos trouxas.

- Desculpe! Eu sei que você não gosta de ver eu e a Gina namorando daquele jeito na sua frente, mas precisa entender que...

- Você é que precisa entender! Tem necessidade de fazer tudo isso?

- Cara, não acredito nessa sua pergunta! Vai me dizer que não abraça a Hermione?

- Você disse bem, abraço. Não quero arrancar nenhuma parte do corpo dela, principalmente uma que fica bem embaixo, sabe?

- É a sua irmã, você aprovou o namoro como todo mundo, não entendo ainda esse nervoso. Já pedi desculpas por ter me descuidado e você nos ver daquela maneira.

Resmunguei. A mão dele podia ficar em qualquer parte, era um compromisso sério mesmo. Como diz a Mione, antes o Harry do que um dos ex-namorados da Gina. Ou da Cho com aquela frescura de chorar como uma torneira vazando.

- Tá, exagerei. Desculpe. Mas tenta se controlar um pouco, não é fácil pra mim às vezes.

- Ok – achei que a questão estava resolvida. Harry não, e a cara de curiosidade dele me preocupou. – Rony, sem querer ser chato, mas realmente nunca vi você agarrar a Hermione como fazia com a Lilá. Entendo porquê – emendou, percebendo minha cara de espanto –, mas pelo o que você comentou hoje da minha... ah... mão boba, você ainda não fez... nada com a Mione?

Eu fiquei envergonhado demais. Só não cavei um buraco de poço e me joguei porque Harry também parecia um tomate.

- Não. E não me diga que você e a minha irmã...

- Você disse que não quer, então vou ficar quieto – murmurou, com um sorriso bem sem graça.

- Agora vai falar sim! Desembucha!

- Rony, pare de discutir com o Harry, isso é uma estupidez!

Preparei-me para explicar a Hermione que não brigamos e eu não estava mais desejando comer o fígado dele no jantar. Então, a pura decepção dela acabou com minha argumentação.

- Você se preocupa mais em estragar a felicidade dos outros, não é?

- Não é assim. Pedi desculpas ao Harry.

- Pediu, que ótimo! Não está esquecendo ninguém? – disse outra voz atrás de mim. Virei-me e vi Gina.

- Gina, eu não devia...

- É, você não deve – ela adora me cortar.

- Desculpe. Às vezes me esqueço de que você não precisa de proteção, o Harry é o melhor cara que podia estar do seu lado. Pronto.

Ela ficou satisfeita, faço votos. E quando as coisas se acalmaram, chamei Harry em um canto e perguntei:

- Sobre o que aconteceu lá no Caldeirão Furado...

- Acabou, não é? – ele parecia preocupado.

- Será que você podia me dar umas dicas?

- Sobre...?

- O que fazer depois da mão boba. Sem demonstrações, por favor, eu acabei de comer.

- Se você tem nojo disso, por que quer saber?

- Disso, não. Mas de você fazendo isso com a Gina, ou me agarrando para dar o exemplo, tenha a certeza!

- Eu não faria uma besteira dessa, Rony!

- Mas Fred e Jorge já fizeram, se engalfinhando na minha frente, e não teve graça nenhuma. É um trauma na minha vida – falei com um tom dramático, e essa era a intenção. – Afinal, a cena dos dois seria incrivelmente engraçada se eu não tivesse sete anos.

Harry se apoiou na parede de tanto rir da minha desgraça. Mandei-o parar logo, senão as duas iriam nos questionar e confessar aquilo de novo seria desgastante demais.

- Pare de tirar sarro da minha cara e me ajude!

- Tá – ele estava recuperando o fôlego, eu nem queria imaginar de que cor estariam minhas orelhas a uma altura daquela. – Só posso dar uma dica. Infalível, aliás.

Conjurei um caderno. Talvez a instrução fosse longa.

- Seja carinhoso e paciente com ela, faça o que sentir vontade. Olha, com a Lilá você fez a guerra, ou pelo menos parecia muito com uma. Com a Hermione, faça...

Ele pulou e olhou para baixo. Um fio cor de carne estava cutucando os pés dele. Nervosos, fomos até a dupla curiosa que dava risadas enquanto nos aproximávamos.

- Não são orelhas extensíveis, mas só de ver a cara de vocês dois pensando que era já valeu a pena! – minha irmã aprendeu mais com Fred e Jorge do que eu, só podia ser.

- Foi uma maneira de dizer que sentiram nossa falta? – disse, irônico.

- Também. Idéia da Gina, era quase irresistível. Vocês pareciam se divertir, foi só um empurrãozinho a mais!

Hermione se mostrou sarcástica. Gina ainda vai levá-la para um caminho péssimo. Estou vendo que posso desistir de cavar um poço quando estiver com vergonha de qualquer coisa, ela vai vir com a pá e toda a disposição para me jogar nele. Uma pequena "ajudinha".

- Obrigado pela solidariedade. Tem troco! – esbravejei, quase rindo.

- Fiquem esperando, eu não dei aquele pulo ridículo à toa. Tem volta!

- Vou conjurar cadeiras para nós duas enquanto esperamos os valentões conseguirem o milagre!

Gina adorava colocar lenha na fogueira com frases daquele tipo, então a noite foi hilária apesar dos micos. Fazia tempo que não tínhamos aquela paz, parecia até uma piada. A sensação de não precisar olhar por cima do ombro para ver se alguém está nos seguindo pronto para nos matar é ótima, apesar de eu ainda ficar desconfiado com silêncios e surpresas.

Estava tarde, mamãe ia gritar nas nossas orelhas se não nos visse ir dormir, pelo menos. Agora pegou essa mania, e não podemos reclamar porque Gui, Carlinhos e Jorge já disseram que o esquema era esse. Percy não conta, ele sempre foi um anti-social. Sobre o Fred eu prefiro não pensar muito... ainda é complicado.

Como previ, mamãe não nos dispensou de interrogatórios e uma visita aparentemente inocente à cozinha. Todos beliscaram uns petiscos no bar, mas eu pedi um lanche. Não sou de ferro e passar fome é pecado. Se não é, devia ser. Assim, me livrei cedo e fiquei esperando Hermione no final da escadaria. Para minha sorte, ela chegou primeiro do que Harry e Gina.

- Está esperando o Harry?

- Não, você. Vamos lá fora um pouco?

- A sra. Weasley não vai gostar se nos encontrar lá. Se você quiser conversar, podemos ir para o quarto do Jorge.

Fiquei sem entender, acho que ela percebeu.

- Ele precisou resolver uns problemas na loja, disse que vai dormir por lá mesmo. Sua mãe falou depois que você saiu.

- Ok. Vamos.

Entrar naquele quarto me intimidou. Não pela quantidade de invenções malucas que poderiam disparar sem querer, mas... Bem, ela me entendeu e ficou corada.

- Se você quiser, tem o da Gina, estou dormindo lá. Por favor, me desculpe! Quanta insensibilidade a minha!

- Nem eu conseguia imaginar, faz bastante tempo que não entro aqui. Mas uma hora ia entrar, então não fique assim por minha causa.

O arrependimento dela e a falta de coragem de continuar me encarando foram perturbadoras. Se Hermione era insensível, eu era o quê? Não podia deixar ela pensar uma bobagem daquela!

- Não chamei você exatamente para conversar. Tirando os passeios na Londres trouxa, sempre tinha gente por perto, então imaginei que seria bom ficarmos sozinhos um pouco.

Ela ainda se sentia culpada, o olhar dela entregava. Ah, e o costume de morder o lábio inferior também. Só havia uma maneira de convencê-la: argumentando devagar.

- Estou bem, juro – peguei-a pela mão e a fiz sentar na cama de Jorge. Na de Fred seria demais, dado o tamanho do problema. – Senti sua falta nessas semanas – ela devolveu com um sorriso fraco. Faltava algum argumento. – Sonhei com você praticamente todos os dias.

Ainda não. Estava sendo sincero, mas nem daquele jeito funcionava?

- Eu amo você! Por isso detesto deixar você triste desse jeito!

Sentando perto de mim, ela me beijou carinhosamente. A saudade foi insuportável, não queria ficar longe dela. Então fui intensificando o beijo, a trouxe para junto do meu peito. Em resposta, ela pareceu sem fôlego e ameacei parar, mas ela me prensou com as pernas e continuou as carícias, acompanhando meu antigo ritmo. Afastei os cabelos cheios dela com uma das mãos, beijei-a levemente do pescoço até o colo, cuidando de segurá-la bem com o outro braço.

Nós sabíamos, era impossível parar por ali a não ser que uma bomba caísse em casa. Assim, obedecemos ao nosso desejo muito bem compartilhado, e o tal conselho do Harry serviu como uma luva.

No dia seguinte, acordei alarmado, pensando o que mamãe faria se nos visse naquele estado. Abraçados e nus numa cama de solteiro, sem o mínimo de noção. Meu único consolo seria arrancar um sorriso de Jorge com o feito (ele estava precisando), mas otimisto demais tem hora.

Afastei Mione devagar, com medo de acordá-la e ela me ver desesperado para sumir. Procurei pelas minhas roupas – usaria magia se lembrasse onde estava minha varinha, por mais bizarro que fosse pensar em piada de duplo sentido naquele momento –, e só faltou a blusa. Próximo da porta, ouvi vozes. Abri com cuidado e consegui escutar Gina meio indignada:

- Por que fazer isso com meu irmão, Harry? Dissesse a verdade!

- Ele ia se sentir mais seguro se pensasse que eu sabia o que estava falando. E na verdade, tenho certeza das minhas conclusões.

- Que porcaria de dica você deu para ele?

- Você me atrapalhou um pouco com aquela falsa orelha extensível, mas em resumo, aconselhei o Rony a seguir o coração dele, fazer amor com a Hermione, não aquela competição de quem vai sufocar primeiro, como era com a Lilá.

- Você é incrível, sabia?

Incrível e engraçadinho! E eu só não fiquei realmente bravo porque ele tinha toda a razão. E também a virgindade pela frente, se dependesse de alguma dica minha.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Dedico esta fic à Lucy Holmes, porque se não fosse ela não conseguiria perceber que a idéia era boa o suficiente para concluir a fic, e para a Kakazinha, que me incentivou a escrever uma fic puramente de comédia, finalmente! Fiz essa fic para um Challenge de Cenas, e ganhei o primeiro lugar.


End file.
